


Mother Nature Needs to Cease and Desist

by spanano



Series: DaiSuga Collection ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dai has some cute sneezes and suga cannot handle it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanano/pseuds/spanano
Summary: Sawamura Daichi has really cute sneezes.





	Mother Nature Needs to Cease and Desist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've been working on this #forever. But I kept getting stuck. ):
> 
> So this is what I came up with. It's raw and un-edited (Like always with me), so I'll probably eventually edit it.
> 
> But I hope y'all enjoy!

Sawamura Daichi had the worst damned spring allergies that Suga had ever seen in his life. He was allergic to nature itself, it seemed. The moment it even began to feel like spring, Daichi was sneezing up a storm and complaining about it all the while. 

It was amusing, Suga had decided when they were first years, the way Daichi’s nose scrunched up when he was about to have a sneezing fit. But Daichi’s attitude always became somewhat sour when it came to allergy season. And that was never fun. He was always a bit more irritable, especially when his sneezing fits were commented on.

So when Nekoma had kindly come to Miyagi and Karasuno High School for a practise match, of course the weather had been nice and all the gymnasium doors were open. Suga stood on the sidelines, calling out words of encouragement to the team.   
  
Kuroo had just attempted to spike the ball across the net when Suga noticed Daichi’s face twist up. He  _ knew  _ exactly what was coming and there was nothing that Sugawara could do to stop it.   
  
Daichi sneezed just as he received Kuroo’s spike, the ball sent flying back across the net, Kenma and Lev only getting their fingers on it before it went out. Silence settled over the court and Suga sniggered behind his hand, grinning a bit at Daichi as the Captain spun around and glowered daggers at Sugawara, only to sneeze again.   
  
“Did you take allergy meds, Dai-chan?” Suga teased and Daichi’s glare only hardened and became more threatening, just to be thwarted by another sneeze. “Do you need me to get them for you?”   
  
“They’re useless now,” Daichi began, only to be cut off by another sneeze. He glanced up to Ukai, gave a wave of his hand, signalling for Ennoshita to take his place whilst he waited for this sneezing attack to ease up. 

Kuroo poked his head around the net with an amused smile on his face. Clearly Nekoma’s Captain was also trying not to laugh at the situation. “I have the really strong kind in my bag too if you need them, Sawamura-san, Kenma can get pretty nasty allergies too.”

“It’s not me who gets them, it’s you, Kuro,” Kenma retorted, spinning the ball that he had retrieved against the palm of his hand. “Don’t try and look cool when you have the same problem yourself.”

As the two bickered, Daichi slunk off, Suga trailing amusedly behind him, towards the club room where he could secure some of his allergy medicine. It wouldn’t really help now, but it would at least take some of the irritating itch away. “Don’t say anything,” Daichi mumbled, visualising Suga’s face from behind him.  
“I wasn’t going to,” Suga chirped. “You already know exactly what I’m going to say, so why do I need to repeat it if you already know it, hm?”

Daichi heaved a sigh and looked over at Suga, who smiled and handed him a tissue. Reluctantly, Daichi took it, pressing it to his nose just in time to stop another sneezing fit. He sniffled and glanced to Suga who just smiled sweetly back at him. “Your nickname suits you way too well,”   
  
He opened the club room door and beelined to his bag, digging through it to hunt for his allergy medicine. “.....Shit.”   
  
“Daichi?” Suga, who had been leaning against the door frame, fully walked into the club room, only to crouch beside Daichi. “What’s wrong?   
  
“....The bottle’s empty.”   
  
Suga couldn’t contain his laughter any longer. He wandered behind Daichi and hugged him gently, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Looks like you’re going to have to ask Kuroo-san for some, hmm?”   
  
“I hate you right now. Why don’t you carry any extra bottles with you,  _ Mom _ ?”   
  
“Because you use them all and I haven’t had a chance to go to the pharmacy and get more.”   
  
When the pair re-entered the gym, Daichi looking more than irritated and Suga wearing a completely bemused smile on his face.    
  
“No allergy medicine?” Ukai asked and Suga shook his head as Daichi broke into another sneezing fit. Suga didn’t even have to look over to Daichi before offering out a travel pack of tissues for the other. “It can’t be helped, Sawamura, can you play?”   
  
“Uh-huh,” Daichi wrinkled his nose before sneezing into a tissue that Suga had handed him. “M’good t’play,” He was so stuffed up, nose so red, that even Suga questioned if Daichi meant what he said or if he just wanted to get back to playing so he could spike some balls and get his frustrations out at Mother Nature procreating. 

But Ukai reluctantly let Daichi back onto the court, much to Suga’s dismay, however; the setter said nothing and took his place back along the sidelines to cheer on the team as they went head to head with Nekoma in their practise match.   
  
Daichi couldn’t keep the sneezes at bay. At match point, with a toss being sent his way, Daichi could  _ feel  _ the beginnings of another sneezing fit. He wrinkled his nose, hand meeting the volleyball, and just as soon as he spiked it, Daichi sneezed.

Every lucky star was counted as Daichi felt his feet touch the ground instead of his face meeting the net, he heard the whistle blow before cracking open an eye to see Kuroo staring blankly at the score, Nekoma’s Captain turning around slowly to look at Daichi.    
  
“You just spiked mid-sneeze and kept it in. Colour me impressed, Sawamura.” Kuroo whistled. “I’d shake your hand, but I don’t want your allergies. Or anything else weird and gross like that.”   
  
“They’re not contagious!” 

Kuroo only grinned a cat like grin and gave a fake salute to Daichi. “Welp. We lost that practise match,” Kuroo turned back to his team, coaxing them through cool down. While Daichi...well, Daichi just wanted to go home, curl up in bed and be miserable. Suga could, and was more than capable, of handling the team.    
  
His head was beginning to pound due to congestion and his was so stuffed up that breathing was becoming a chore. Cooling down was the last thing he wanted to do and Suga took over with a sympathetic look towards Daichi, leading the team through their stretches and taking apart the net to put it away while Daichi attempted to breathe right.

He just wanted to go home and stare mindlessly at his wall in his bedroom whilst cursing nature’s need to procreate. It was annoying by this point. Annoying and headache inducing. Daichi hadn’t noticed that Suga was crouching in front of him, hand against his thigh, whilst Daichi rubbed his temples to ease the sinus headache that had taken over.   
  
“Ready to go home?”

Blearily, Daichi nodded. Nekoma and the rest of Karasuno had already left the gymnasium and Daichi could vaguely hear the amicable chatter outside the doors as they walked home and towards Nekoma’s bus. With a heavy sigh, he heaved himself to his feet, knowing all too well that Suga would be waiting for him there.    
  
“Let’s go.” Daichi mumbled, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, trying to ease some of the pressure.   
  
Both Suga and Daichi walked in comfortable silence, which was only punctuated by Daichi’s intermittent sneezes and annoyed groans at said sneezes. Suga managed to steal occasional glances over at Daichi, offering a sympathetic smile when Daichi caught the other’s eyes. “Holding up okay?” Suga pressed gently.   
  
“Mhm. Just want to go lay down, honestly.”   
  
Suga seemed to contemplate for a moment before glancing up to see where they were. “Well, we’re super close to your house. So why don’t we go to your house, I can make some tea and snacks and we can sit on the couch and do nothing. Watch tv or movies? We don’t have anything to do tomorrow.”

Daichi hummed softly for a moment, sniffing quietly to try and clear his sinuses before he glanced over at Suga and offered a grin. “That sounds great, actually.” He glanced over to Suga before focusing on his steps again. “It sucks how allergies can almost feel like a bad cold…”  
  
“Do you feel poorly? Other than congestion, of course.” Suga asked, following Daichi up to his house whilst the other fished keys out from his bag.    
  
Daichi only shrugged and unlocked the door, stepping inside and slipping off his shoes before he stepped into the main foyer and beelined towards the living room where he could flop and attempt to ease the throbbing in his head and the rawness of his nose. “Not really? This headache is getting a bit nauseating but I’m sure that’s just from the congestion. I just wanna lay down, really, take some allergy meds and let them knock me out for a good ten hours.”   
  
“That doesn’t sound like you feel well at all, Daichi.” Suga chastised gently, following suit as he took off his own shoes and made his way into the kitchen adjacent to the living room so that he could make tea for the two of them. “Are your meds still where they always are?”    
  
Suga got a hum of affirmation from Daichi and he nodded, setting the water on the stove to boil whilst he went and rummaged through Daichi’s as-always pristine room upstairs to get the heavy duty prescription allergy meds rather than the over the counter kind he carried in his bag.    
  
“Why don’t you carry these with you all the time?” Suga asked, setting the bottle in front of Daichi after he had descended the stairs from the other’s bedroom. “It would make you less grumpy and less miserable.”    
  
“They make me super groggy and I can’t focus. I use them for emergencies only, really. Half the time they knock me out for the rest of the day.” Daichi leaned for on the couch, scooping the bottle up and opening up so he could tip a pill out and quickly take it with the remainder of his bottle of water.   
  
Suga only smiled fondly as he returned to the living room with their cups of tea, handing Daichi’s his before he flopped on the couch beside the other. Daichi instantly curled into Suga’s side, tucking his legs under him as he rested his head on Sugawara’s shoulder. “Thank God your parents work all the time,” Koushi teased, ruffling Daichi’s hair as he sipped at his tea silently. “Wouldn’t want them to catch us like this.”   
  
“Don’t really care,” Daichi mumbled, blindly reaching for the remote before giving up and giving a look to Suga, silently asking the other to deal with it, clearly too drained from his sneezing fits to bother with it. “They’ve caught us doing worse than snuggling.”   
  
“Like making out in the kitchen? I had you pressed to the counter and--” Koushi was cut off by Daichi smacking his arm and glowering up at him. “Sorry, sorry. Why don’t you go take your contacts out? That can’t be helping your headache.”   
  
“Too much effort.”   
  
“Daichi-san,” Koushi teased. “Since when were you so lazy?”   
  
Daichi cracked an eye open and smiled a bit. “Since I’m tired and you’re so willing to help your poor, exhausted boyfriend out who just works too hard and is clearly suffering from mother nature’s inherent need to procreate.”    
  
Koushi couldn’t help but snort at that and he slowly got up, careful as to not jostle Daichi too much. “Well alright Mr. Lazy. I’ll get your glasses and contact case, but I’m not taking them out for you. That’s just gross and a recipe for disaster.”   
  
Suga’s response was a scrunched up, displeased look from Daichi and he couldn’t help but laugh it off as he jogged back upstairs to retrieve Daichi’s glasses and contacts from the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom.   
  
By time Suga made it downstairs again, Daichi had flopped over and taken over the entire couch, completely passed out from his allergy medicine. Quietly, Suga placed down the items and lifted Daichi’s basically lifeless form up, nestling back on the couch before he settled Daichi’s head back in his lap.   
  
Suga made himself comfortable, draping a blanket over Daichi and relaxing into the sofa cushions before he turned on the tv on low. It wasn’t before long before Koushi himself was dozing off.   
  
That’s where the two of them were found later that evening when Daichi’s parents came home from work, and wordlessly, neither of them had the heart to bother the pair so comfortable and sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't like how I wrote this ending ):
> 
> But leave kudos and cute comments! I always enjoy reading them.


End file.
